Catwoman and Daredevil
by ValentinaK
Summary: Felicia flirting, relaxing, resting. But then her new boyfriend wanted to kill her. It's that simple. But Daredevil saved her. He shot down all her plans! But if she can not resist the charm to Matt?


_**You smell delicious**_

Beautiful girl with long white hair was sitting at the bar. Short topic barely covered breasts and tight jeans sat perfectly on Felicia legs .  
The summer was hot in California , so rescuers and heroes work is not given easily . If Catwoman was popular , in this season , it was especially in demand. Day after day, she sat in the evenings with a glass of martini or a glass of cold cola , relaxing and at ease chatting with the guys who flirted with her.

- Can I buy you a drink , a charming lady ? - said a beautiful voice next to her .

Felicia looked at the guy who sat next to her. High, in the free white shirt and jeans , with cute dimples and kind eyes . He was not awesome, just cute .

-Hi , babe. - Feely purred , tossing white curl from her shoulder , revealing a view of the chest. - Treat me?  
-Of course , dear . - With the same smile, the guy said , staring at the girls body . - One beer and cocktail, barman .  
-I am Lily - presented with a slight smile Felicia .  
-I am Sam , producer. - Introduced a guy pushing a stool closer to the girl. - Do you like a cocktail ?  
- Yes. - Smiling, she said.

Felicia sipped a bit of glass. As she expected it was an alcoholic drink , the more it was vodka, balance - pineapple juice . Decided to make a drunkard ? Feely thought, but she just smiled sweetly and nodded , pretending to listen to the producer . Music played in the bar rhythmic and merry , there was a lot of people, and it getting hotter .

- Perhaps I'll need to go. - Felicia purred , rising from his stool and throwing money on the counter, and went to the exit , a little rocking on her heels, because of alcohol consumed

But it was only an illusion , and the girl waited until " Sam " shows his true character . As she expected , he followed her. Already at the exit he overtook her , and laying his hand on her waist , held her close.

- And now we're going to my studio . - guy croaked in soft hair Feely . - I will be gently, beauty!

- Hihi .- Feely silly giggle, and smile expectations blossomed on her lips , well, that of the poor lighting Sam did not see her face . - You watered me , sweety?  
-Of course , I spent on you as much as 40 dollars , you owe me . - he muttered irritably , and led her around the corner.

The street was dark, and the club crowd of teenagers and students, Sam was able to easily held her in " hiding place ."

- You are pretty little thing . - guy croaked , clutching the girl to dirty wall until his hand unzipped his pants.  
-I'm afraid , but you'll have to find another babe. -affectionately said Catwoman ,kneeing guy in the groin.

When the boy collapsed and howled in pain , she added him hitting a foot in the stomach.

-Do not worry, baby, I'll spend a time and call the hospital. - She said affectionately , squatting next to guy .  
- You can not go, bitch .  
- Why do you say that , dear?  
-Sam , where are you ?You've already enough of this bitch!? Ahaha . - She heard voices of boys, and in the alley between buildings , where was Felicia , there appeared two dark figures .  
- Oh, man ! - One of the big boys shouted and rushed to Feely .

Catwoman catched the hand of the man and twisted it.

- Who the hell are you ? - she said .  
- Oh, you bitch ! - Shouted the second , apparently walked away from the shock, and rushed at her.

Sam has crawled to the wall , and swore. The second guy tried to block the way Felicia but she pushed him on his assistant , and now they both flew to the ground. Sam saw two burly guys who flew into the mud , so he tried to bite Felicia , but cats can see in the dark , and he did not take it into account . Therefore, accurate kick in the teeth Feely sent the guy to the sleepy- land. The second guy had risen , and , clasping girl from behind , tried to suffocate so that Feely almost puked. She tried to bumped him an elbow to the eye , but he dodged and only angry stronger.

- You are a dirty bitch!- Croaked first - We need to drag her to the car !

Do Feely already started to darken in the eyes when she heard an unfamiliar voice .

- I also want to have fun, Catwoman! - Who's that ?  
- Matt , just Matt .

There was a clash of arms and the big man fell forward, already dead. Felicia managed to jump to the side before he crushed her. Turning her head, she saw a guy in a black hoodie and jeans, standing against the wall, merging with the darkness.

- Why so dramatic? - Feli smiled and stood up on her feet , her head still buzzing. - Daredevil , what are you doing here , boy?  
- Cat, you could be more careful . - Matt said , straightening .

Black bandage covered his eyes, he was blind Avenger . One of those whose gift took one of theirs senses , but gave in replacements . Force.  
Heard the sounds of sirens .

- Somebody called the cops , you need to go . - The guy said .  
- My car is near here .  
- And what about the third ?  
- What do you mea ... - Feely broke off. How did he could feel the Sam ? - Let him sleep down here , run .

The girl tried to walk quietly in the shadow of the houses , a few minutes they sat down with Matt already in her jeep.

- You need to change your clothes. It smells disgusting. - grinning , the boy said . - I found the Captain , in the northern city . We need to hurry .  
- Damn! Damn, - cursing , Felicia strongly pressed on gas pedal and jerked into the apartment where she lived the last few months.

For a couple of minutes they raced four blocks from the bar , quickly leaving the car, they went to the second floor of the house . Felicia turned on the light in the apartment, and accidentally looked in the mirror . Her hair turned from white to gray and dirty , the topic turned into a rag and jeans were torn .

- I'm in the shower!, give me 5 minutes !- Feely shouted , she ran to her room .

Shower cubicle was just in the room, because idiot-designer who Felicia hired, assured that this is the latest fashion ! She quickly took off her topic, jeans and shoes . Turned on the shower , the girl with the bliss stepped into the shower . Drops of water trickled down her tanned body, nice flowing round shape , firmer breasts. Droplets fall on her lips , tickling . The girl ran her hands in long hair , nice smell of lavender shampoo rose in the cabin .

-Mmm ... - she moaned.

People lie that cats do not like to bathe. Catwoman adored water , foam, scented oils ...  
Felicia stiffened, sensitive ears caught the noise in the living room. Due to steam cabin became frosty . The girl thought she seemed.  
There was the sound of breaking glass , she immediately flew out of the booth , hiding behind the door , wearing a light bathrobe, which as usual was lying on the bed. The girl listened in silence. There were footsteps , someone walked awkwardly toward the room . Felicia looked around in the room, but the things that could be a weapon was not here , she clasped her teeth, and tensed in anticipation and cracker.

- Feely .. - began guy when Felicia jumped on his back and fell to the mat , pinning his arms to the floor.

Matt was not expecting such an attack, silently lying on the carpet , only opened his mouth in surprise .

- Oh, sorry guy. - Feely mumbled and tried to get up, but the belt of her robe was pinned Matt . - Damn , I 'm getting a belt from under you .Okay?

But when she leaned closer, he pressed her hips to his body.

- You smell like sexy. - He said.

She tried to look through a black patch over his eye, with help of her view, to understand what he's looking at his alluring lips, she kissed him.  
His lips were warm and wet when she kissed him. He opened his mouth , their tongues entwined .

- Do you really want this ? - Feely said ,removing from the face her wet hair , still looking at his lips .  
-Yes, Catwoman . - Daredevil said.

They kissed , he turned her over , sitting on her , covering her body hot kisses. Felicia arched forward, her robe fell open for a long time that he can see both hemispheres tanned chest and stomach with water droplets . Matt pulled off his T-Shirt , remained in jeans only.

- You go to the gym? - She asked in surprise when she saw the body of a powerful guy.  
- Sometimes . - He said again, glaring at her lips .

Their tongues intertwined, his penis entered into her, that their bodies working in the same rhythm, and the room could hear the sighs of pleasure.

At dawn Carwoman woke up because of a ray of light, which is nicely warmed her bare back , the blanket slipped on the floor and the bed was empty. The girl arched , and smiled contentedly , feeling pleasantly tired .  
Phone vibrated on the nightstand . She sat on the bed and picked up the phone .

- Felicia Hardy ? - A voice of Captain America . - We need you ! Green Street Dow , 17 . Bank robbery , it hostage. Immediately!  
-All right, Captain!- Catwoman said , and hung up.

It's good that all returned to their seats . Enjoyable evening and no obligation . She smiled at her own thoughts , and dressed her suit and mask. Finally, combing hair, Feely winked yourself in the mirror and a run jumped out the window, she grouped in flight and landed on toes on the roof of a neighboring house. Cats day had just begun !


End file.
